


Is that an Innuendo?

by Carefulthatsenough



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Pining, its not an exr fic if there isnt a little bit of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: Grantaire tries to hide his face under his curls and says “I dreamt that I was licking Enjolras boots”.“Kinky” Jehan says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write some kylux but I ended up writing this i don't know why I don't really understand my brain
> 
> Here it is then
> 
> Let's hope that the next one is about my two favorite space assholes

“I had a dream, I was licking Enjolras shoes in it” Grantaire says, frowning, sitting down on the couch in front of Bossuet a warm cup of coffee in his hand, trying to absorb all its warmth.

“Hello to you too. Is that some sort of sexual innuendo?” Bossuet asks.

“How?…Maybe…I don’t know. It was so weird” Grantaire says.

“Maybe you’re into that” Bossuet says.

“I don’t think so” Grantaire says.

“You should talk to Jehan about this, he knows how to interpret dreams” Bossuet says.

“Who had a dream?” Jehan says, making them both jump and making Grantaire spill some of his coffee on his hand and the table.

“God, you scared the shit out of me. Where did you come from?” Bossuet says, his hand on his heart. Grantaire is trying to clean his hand, using a napkin and his tongue.

“If Joly sees you doing that, he’ll probably faint” Bossuet says. Grantaire shrugs.

“So, dreams?” Jehan says.

“What are you even doing here? There’s a storm outside, doesn’t that usually inspire you and stuff?” Grantaire says.

Normal people are inspired by beautiful sunny days but for Jehan stormy weather are a perfect source of inspiration, he feels happy on stormy days. Grantaire learned a long time ago that he’ll never understand how Jehan brain works, because he’s wearing a bright yellow coat with red pants and dark blue boots but stormy weathers inspire him, and there’s a thing on his head that’s probably supposed to be a beanie but he’s not sure.

“I was just walking around but then I got really hungry, so it’s really a coincidence that I’m here. Probably destiny brought me here to interpret your dream” Jehan says, sitting down on the couch next to him.

Grantaire tries to hide his face under his curls and says “I dreamt that I was licking Enjolras boots”.

“Kinky” Jehan says.

“It has nothing to do with sex” Grantaire shouts, making a few heads turn, he bangs his head on the table.

Jehan pats him on the head.

“It probably means that you want to gain some kind of favor from him, or please him in some way that will make him happy.” Jehan says.

“That, I know already” Grantaire says, Jehan pats his head again. He pulls his head up from the table just to glare at him.

“I’m not a dog” He says.

“But you’re the cutest and you have the best puppy eyes” Jehan says “No, actually Courf has the best puppy eyes but you’re second best” he adds.

“Thanks?” Grantaire says.

“You’re welcome” Jehan says.

“You know, I think that your dream is telling you that you should finally ask Enjolras out or make out with him or something” Bossuet says and he actually looks serious.

Grantaire starts laughing and he laughs so hard that there’s actually tears in his eyes.

“I think that means no way in hell” Jehan says.

“Yeah, I got that but I think it’s time for you to say something instead of just pining and dreaming about licking boots” Bossuet says.

“I’m completely fine with the pining really, just sitting there and admiring him, my Apollo” Grantaire says.

Bossuet groans “You need to get over this”

“He’s right, I know that you’re afraid of the result but it’s time R you can’t continue like this. I have run out of material to describe your sad and miserable pining, I already have like a book worth of it” Jehan says.

“You’re a great friend Jehan really, using your friends pain for your poetry” Grantaire says.

“Oh, don’t be like that. You know what I mean” Jehan says.

“God, I need a drink” Grantaire says.

“No” Bossuet and Jehan say at the same time, Grantaire crosses his arms and glare at them.

“What am I even supposed to say to him. We all know that it’s just going to end in complete heartbreak, as in my heart will break in so many pieces that it will never be able to be whole again and I’ll probably have to stop coming to meetings and move to another country and I’ll probably start drinking like crazy again” Grantaire says, he’s fighting his tears, he knows that he sounds pathetic.

He can’t say anything to Enjolras, he’ll reject him and he’ll probably try to be nice about it because that’s the kind of person he is but Grantaire knows that it’s because he’s not worthy of his love and that he’ll never be.

“I just have to go” He says and gets up, grabbing his jacket and pulling his green beanie on his head.

“No, R don’t leave” Bossuet says grabbing his arm and Jehan looks guilty.

“You know we didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable” Jehan says.

“I know guys, it’s not your fault I just need to be by myself right now, to calm down” Grantaire says.

Jehan nods and Bossuet let’s go of his arm.

“Okay, be safe and don’t freeze to death” Bossuet says.

“Bye” Grantaire says and leaves.

 

He goes home, he needs to be alone, spending a stormy Saturday at home is perfect for him to calm down maybe he’ll try to draw something.

He’s trying to take a nap and failing miserably at it, when his phone rings. It’s Bahorel.

“What?”

“Someone is in a good mood today”

“I was trying to take a nap and you ruined it completely”

“Sorry, buddy. Didn’t mean to bother you, just wanted to know if you wanted to hang tonight. Feuilly has a shift at the bar and I’m thinking about just hanging at the bar until he finishes his shift”

“Somebody misses his boyfriend”

“I don’t like it when he walks home late, I’d rather be there with him”

“That’s cute coming from you”

“I’m the perfect boyfriend”

“Sure”

“When do you want to meet”

“Around 10?”

“Great, see you later”

 

After that he tries to fall asleep again, he does, but he dreams about licking boots again and he wakes up grumpy from his nap.

“I dreamt that I was licking Enjolras boots” He says dropping on the bar stool next to Bahorel, he needs to learn to just say hello and then starts talking about his weird dreams “Twice and no it’s not something to do with sex”

”If it was about sex, you would be licking his dick” Bahorel says taking a sip from his bear.

“If I dreamt that, I wouldn’t be here complaining about it but the boot thing is weird and I’m afraid to google it and find some sort of super kinky stuff” Grantaire says.

“Hey, R” says Feuilly coming to where they’re sitting and placing a beer in front of him.

“Thank you, you’re the best” He says.

Feuilly smiles at him and goes back to his customers.

“I love him” Bahorel says out of nowhere.

“What?” Grantaire says.

“Feuilly, I love him” Bahorel says.

“Okay? Did you just realize that?” Grantaire asks.

“No, but I haven’t told him yet” Bahorel says.

“How haven’t you told him yet, you guys have been together for almost what, six month and didn’t you get together by admitting that you have feelings for each other?” Grantaire says.

“No, it was amazing sex that brought us together and the fact that I want to spend the rest of my life with him because I love him” Bahorel says.

“Oh” Grantaire says.

“I know” Bahorel says.

“Have you considered just telling him? He’s your boyfriend you have to admit your feelings for him” Grantaire says.

“I’m just afraid” Bahorel says.

“Of what? He obviously loves you too” Grantaire says.

“Does he?” Bahorel whisper and he looks so unsure of himself.

“Of course, he does it’s really obvious, I thought you guys already went over this” Grantaire says.

“No, but we should” Bahorel says.

“Do it tonight” Grantaire says.

“Tonight?” Bahorel says.

“Yes” Grantaire says “You love him and he obviously loves you, you should tell him” Grantaire says.

“If I do will you tell Enjolras…” Bahorel starts but Grantaire interrupts him.

“Please, don’t it’s two complete different situations” Grantaire says, tightening his grip on the bottle.

“R, I think it’s time to tell him” Bahorel says.

“I already had this conversation with Bossuet and Jehan today, just don’t, please” Grantaire says.

Bahorel looks at him with sad eyes and Grantaire averts his eyes and takes a long sip.

“It’s okay buddy” Bahorel says. “How am I supposed to tell him?”

“How would I know? Just tell him when you get home and then you can make love to each other” Grantaire says.

“Maybe I should cook him his favorite meal first and then tell him” Bahorel says.

“If you want but it’s going to be like 3AM” Grantaire says.

“Oh, yes” Bahorel says.

“Just serve him your heart and then your body, it’s this simple” Grantaire says.

“It’s not that simple” Bahorel whines.

“Yes, it is. If you do it, maybe but just maybe I’ll do something about Apollo” Grantaire says.

“Maybe ask him if he needs his boots to be licked” Bahorel says and Grantaire laughs loudly.

“He’ll probably give me a lecture about how vulgar and rude that kind of pick-up lines are” Grantaire says.

“He would do that” Bahorel says, Grantaire nods at him.

“I know, but the heart wants what it wants and mine wants him” Grantaire says, he can feel the bitter smile on his face when saying this. Bahorel claps him on the shoulder.

“Ready for round two” Bahorel says “Hey, babe we’re ready for round two” He screams at Feuilly, who glares at him.

“He hates it when I call him babe when he’s at work” Bahorel says laughing at Feuilly expression. Grantaire can’t help but think that they’re perfect for each other and that he wants someone like this. He doesn’t want someone, he wants Enjolras.

He’s proud of himself for not getting completely drunk that night but it still doesn’t make him feel any better.

 

The next day, they have a meeting in the afternoon, he’s a little bit hungover from yesterday but it’s only a little headache at least Grantaire hasn’t had another dream about Enjolras and licking boots.

He pushes the door to the Musain, says hello to Musichetta behind the counter and makes his way to the backroom.

“Hey” he says and waves and smiles at everyone his eyes resting a second longer on a certain someone that isn’t even looking at him but frowning at his laptop. Grantaire drops in his usual chair at the end of the table just right next to Joly.

“Are you okay? You have bags underneath your eyes” is the first thing Joly says pushing his curls from his forehead and trying to take his temperature.

“I always have bags under my eyes Joly” he says rolling his eyes and removing Joly’s hand.

“Well you have been dreaming about licking boots, so maybe you’re coming down with something” Joly says.

“Oh my god, Bossuet told you” Grantaire half shouts.

“He tells me everything and I have to tell you that shoes are filed of bacteria and that it will be a horrible idea to actually do it” Joly says and Bossuet looks sheepish next to him, Grantaire glares at him but there’s no real heat behind it. He knows he tells him everything, they probably told Musichetta too.

“Grantaire, is everything okay?” it’s Enjolras voice and Grantaire turns his head in his direction and shrugs.

“Fine” he says.

“Good, let’s start this meeting. You know we’re doing a food drive this week, I was also thinking about donating some clothe and…” Enjolras says.

“Boots” Grantaire interrupts him and starts laughing, earning weird looks from his friends expect from Bahorel who’s hiding his laugh by biting his fist.

“Umm, yes if you have any” Enjolras says “I don’t see what’s so funny about it Grantaire, do you have something to say on the matter?”

“Sorry, Apollo just reminded me of something” Grantaire says.

After that Enjolras ignores him the whole time but every time his eyes meet Bahorel they both look away before bursting into laughs.

“Did you talk to Feuilly?” Grantaire asks at the end of the meeting. Bahorel smiles is answer enough.

“Yes, you were right” Bahorel says.

“My three favorite words” Grantaire says “I’m so happy for you”

“Maybe you should put yourself out there, just maybe ask him if he wants his boots licked” Bahorel says.

“You know what I’m doing it just to shut you all up” Grantaire says, irritated he should have kept this to himself.

Enjolras is still sitting at his usual place talking with Combeferre.

“Hey, Enj do you need your boots to be licked” Grantaire shouts at him and it’s worth it just by the way Joly jumps next to him and the expression on Bossuet face. Bahorel just bites his fist again to conceal his laughter.

“If that’s a new pickup line it’s really horrible” Enjolras says frowning.

“Why does everything have to do with sex?” Grantaire says.

“It really sounds like some crude and vulgar pick up line” Enjolras says.

“It’s new I’ve never heard it before, you’re usually better at this” Courfeyrac says he looks like he’s actually giving it some thought, Combeferre rolls his eyes.

“Thank you, it just came to me in a moment of blissful sleep” Grantaire says.

Jehan bangs his head on the table.

“What’s wrong with you?” Joly asks he sounds concerned.

“This is so…I don’t know if it’s sad or hilarious” Jehan says.

“Let’s go with hilarious, like this you can’t get inspired by my pain” Grantaire says.

“Shut up, R” Jehan says “Go and lick his boots”

“Just so that we’re all on this same page by boots you mean dick, right?” Marius says.

Everyone just stares at him.

“Yes, you have grown up my child” Courfeyrac says.

“It has nothing to do with sex guys” Grantaire says.

“It obviously does, R come on even I got that” Marius says.

“It’s not” Grantaire says.

“I don’t mind” says Enjolras.

Grantaire has never been in presence of all his friends and have them all be silent at the same time with the same surprised expression on their face.

He’s probably sure that his face is not better.

Enjolras looks completely at ease ignoring their friend reaction and looking straight at him.

“What?” Grantaire says, he’s not sure what is happening.

“It doesn’t matter what it is about I don’t mind either way but licking boots can’t be hygienic” Enjolras says.

“That’s what I said, you’ll probably get some weird disease” Joly says.

“I have no idea what you’re trying to say Apollo, be clear” Grantaire says.

“You proposed to give him a blowjob and he’s saying yes” Combeferre says, translating Enjolras as always. Enjolras blushes a little.

Grantaire brain takes time to process this because _what the hell._

“Fantastic” Grantaire hears himself say “Let’s go”

“What? Where?” Enjolras says.

“Do you want to have your dick sucked in front of everyone?” Grantaire says.

“No…Wait, you’re serious about this?” Enjolras says.

“Of course, I am, I don’t joke about these kind of things” Grantaire says.

“I don’t believe you, it’s a joke, you’re making fun of me” Enjolras says and crosses his arms.

Grantaire gets up, goes to Enjolras, grabs his arm and starts dragging him outside.

“Wait, my things” Enjolras tries to protest.

“Ferre will get them” Grantaire says.

Enjolras looks like he’s about to protest but decides against it.

“Okay” Enjolras says “You have no idea how many times I’ve been jealous of the bottles you drink, the way you drink is very distracting”

Grantaire laughs and he can’t help himself, he kisses Enjolras, right there on the street. Enjolras lips are cold but Grantaire feels so warm inside.

“I’d rather lick your boots than drink from a bottle” he says, smiling at Enjolras. He kisses his nose and continues walking.

“I can live with that, come on let’s go. I’m going to reciprocate the favor, if you were wondering” Enjolras says.

“God, Enjolras” Grantaire says

“Not a god” Enjolras says

“Of course, not Apollo” He says smirking and follows Enjolras back to his flat and pushes him against the door the second that it’s closed.

Best weird dream ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
